


Lady in Satin

by WTF_Flash_2019



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CWAweek2018, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Violence, Jazz Club AU, Leonard is not having a good time for most of this, Multi, Song fic, Sort of referenced past domestic violence, emotional/psychological torture, historical setting, pre-coldwestallen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: – С возвращением, милая, – Айрис приходит в себя под голос Джона Константина. – Не совсем то, что мы ожидали, но у тебя получилось. Итак, что ты видела?– Джазовый клуб сороковых…Или история, в которой Леонард Снарт создал свой собственный ад, и только один человек может помочь ему выбраться оттуда.





	Lady in Satin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lady in Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831912) by [Katyakora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora). 



> Автор перечислила все песни, которые упоминаются в тексте. Мы собрали их в удобный [плейлист](https://music.yandex.ru/users/omgtheflash/playlists/1000) на Яндекс.Музыке.
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа – пожалуйста, загляните к автору и поставьте ему kudos :)

– С возвращением, милая, – Айрис приходит в себя под голос Джона Константина. – Не совсем то, что мы ожидали, но у тебя получилось. Итак, что ты видела?

– Джазовый клуб сороковых…

Это точно был не тот ответ, который все ожидали услышать. 

Опять же, предполагалось, что это Барри отправится в карманное измерение, в котором якобы застрял Леонард Снарт. 

Легенды исследовали, своего рода, узел во времени, аномалию, которую даже Гидеон не могла объяснить. Дальнейшие поиски не добавили никаких новых сведений, пока Константин внезапно не прощупал его своей магией. Очевидно, нечто, находившееся внутри, изгнало его с большим ущербом, но он успел разглядеть лицо Леонарда Снарта перед тем, как его вышвырнуло обратно. 

Начались споры и предположения, по результатам которых, Легенды выдвинули теорию: Снарт не погиб при подрыве Окулуса. В момент взрыва образовалась аномалия, которую они и обнаружили. Внутри неё, вероятно, образовалось карманное измерение, в котором Леонард оказался заперт, как в ловушке. Джон был уверен, что измерение контролирует подсознание Снарта, которое, расценив Константина как угрозу, попросту вытолкнуло его обратно. В конце-концов, для Лена Константин был просто незнакомцем. Так что, они попробовали отправить туда Мика. Попытка оказалась откровенно провальной – Джон утверждал, что измерение не вытолкнуло Мика взашей, но отказалось признавать его существование. Новое предположение изменило основную теорию: вероятно, подсознание Снарта заполнило измерение близкими для него людьми, и поэтому оно отвергало возможность наличия двух версий одного и того же человека. Так что, если они хотят прорваться сквозь узел, им нужно отправить кого-то знакомого Леонарду, но при этом недостаточно важного и близкого.

Это привело Легенд в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс для попытки номер три. После долгих объяснений и подтверждения, что силы Циско не смогут открыть брешь внутрь узла, Барри согласился на отправку. Обе команды столпились вокруг Джона, начавшего ритуал. Но, как и в случае с Миком, Барри почувствовал только толчок, когда его дух попытался покинуть тело. Всё закончилось ничем. Барри вздохнул, в то время как Джон нахмурился в замешательстве. Аллен уже было открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но Айрис, стоявшая рядом с Барри, не услышала уже ничего. Для неё всё померкло.

Поэтому сейчас она идёт в медотсек вместе с Константином с одной стороны и с очень обеспокоенным Барри – с другой. 

– Да вы, блин, шутите! – выпалил Циско из другого угла комнаты. – Снарт застрял в карманном измерении, которое могло быть чем угодно, а он выбрал джаз-клуб?

– Кто знает, может быть у него хороший вкус? – пробормотал Джо. 

– Снарт ненавидит джаз, – мимоходом обронил Мик с хмурым взглядом. 

– Ты уверен? – спросил Уолли. – Если он ненавидит джаз, то зачем он создал джаз-клуб в своем выдуманном мире?

– Я не думаю, что он это сделал, – медленно сказала Айрис, вставая. – Циско, передай мне планшет.

– О чем ты? – спросил Барри у Айрис, когда Циско выполнил её просьбу.

Айрис ответила не сразу, вбивая в планшет запрос, который мог бы подтвердить её догадку. Она быстро нашла то, что искала. Полицейский отчет середины семидесятых: в основном сканы фотографий с места преступления, сделанные по делу о гибели Шарлотты Снарт. Айрис с шумом сглотнула, узнавая не только женщину, но и ужасные раны и угол тела, бесформенной кучей лежащего на полу в ванной. 

– Он создал не идиллию, – прохрипела она. – Он создал свой собственный ад.

*****

Первая вещь, которую Айрис заметила, когда её видение прояснилось, был звук труб. Быть воспитанной Джо Уэстом означало, что Айрис знала о джазе больше, чем она была готова добровольно признать. Она выпрямилась в своём кресле, нахмурившись в недоумении. 

– Луи Армстронг? – пробормотала она себе под нос и оглянулась.

Помещение было большим и подозрительно странно освещенным: танцпол и сцена были окутаны тьмой. Насколько она могла судить, дверей не было. На сцене стоял винтажный микрофон, сбоку от него находился рояль, на котором играл мужчина. Позади сцены была затемненная оркестровая яма, где, вероятно, находились остальные музыканты. В комнате были люди, но переполненной она не была: каждый был на отведенном для него месте, словно на сцене в кино. Здесь были столики и стулья, на которых сидели незнакомцы, все смотрели на сцену. На танцполе Айрис увидела несколько знакомых лиц. Среди тех, кого она узнала были Легенды, некоторые ребята из команды Флэша и даже кое-кто из противников Барри. Был и сам Барри – с застывшим пустым взглядом вращавший Лизу Снарт под вступление "Summertime".

Айрис встала, чтобы подойти и спросить что происходит, когда поняла, что одета в красное платье в стиле сороковых. Когда она внимательно осмотрелась, то поняла, что, похоже, все были одеты с блеском и шиком тех лет. Она вышла из тени и пошла в сторону танцующих, оглядываясь в поисках Леонарда, ради которого она и была здесь. Все до единого зрители, мимо которых она прошла, просто проигнорировали её. Танцующие тоже не обращали на неё внимания, огибая её, словно внезапное невидимое препятствие. Никто не ответил ей, когда она попыталась заговорить, никто не остановился, когда она попыталась удержать их за руку. Комната внезапно показалась Айрис намного более зловещей, когда она поняла, что, буквально одна, несмотря на окружающую её толпу. 

Пока она пыталась привлечь внимание кого-нибудь из танцующих, на сцену вышла женщина и взялась за микрофон. Она была красавицей: в своём длинном серебристом платье и с идеально уложенными волосами. Айрис не могла сказать почему конкретно, но что-то в женщине заставляло её вспомнить о Кендре. Женщина начала петь, её чистый глубокий голос был наполнен материнской любовью и надеждой. И в тот миг, когда Айрис посмотрела на сцену, она заметила гримасу на лице пианиста.

Это был Леонард. Он пронзительно смотрел на певицу, ни разу не опустив взгляд на клавиатуру, где его руки продолжали играть без малейших усилий. В отличие от окружающей Айрис бездушной толпы, лицо Лена не было безжизненным. Нет, его глаза покраснели, а сам он выглядел сломленным. Снарт смотрел на певицу с горем и отчаянием, словно, единственное, чего он желал – коснуться её и защитить от той судьбы, что была ей предначертана.

К певице на сцене присоединился мужчина, и хотя он не имел ничего общего с Луи Армстронгом, он громко и довольно неплохо исполнил второй куплет. Лицо Леонарда исказилось от одного только взгляда на мужчину. Айрис не понимала, почему Снарт так реагировал на них, но это едва ли имело значение. Она двинулась к сцене и поднялась на неё: оба исполнителя предсказуемо проигнорировали её, даже, когда она прошла прямо перед ними.

– Леонард, – позвала его Айрис, когда добралась до него. – Пойдём. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе выбраться.

Леонард едва ли дёрнулся, продолжая играть. Айрис подошла ближе, вглядываясь в его лицо. Даже когда она полностью закрыла ему сцену, он продолжал с отчаянием смотреть в ту же точку. Айрис села на скамью рядом с ним и встряхнула его за плечо. Даже когда она взяла его лицо в ладони, поцарапав его ногтями, он продолжал играть как ни в чем не бывало. В расстроенных чувствах она обдумывала, что случится, если она просто ткнёт ему пальцем в глаз, когда песня закончилась. 

Сидящий рядом с ней Леонард нервно сглотнул, едва ли не всхлипнув. Айрис хмуро посмотрела на него, пытаясь найти смысл в этом странном мирке, в котором Снарт запер себя. Она проследила за его полным страдания взглядом и увидела, что у микрофона осталась только певица. Айрис узнала вступление, но когда женщина начала петь, она поняла, что никогда раньше не слышала эту песню в такой интерпретации.

– Южные деревья… принесли странный фрукт… – вполголоса напевала она. – Кровь на листьях… и кровь в корнях…

Что-то в её голосе, в том, как она пела, мгновенно изменило настроение в комнате. Там, где до этого царила напускная и фальшивая радость, создаваемая громогласной поддельной толпой, сейчас ощущалось словно на кладбище. Люди продолжали танцевать, но теперь сам воздух наполнился скорбью.

Сцена и певица на ней начали меняться. Чем дольше она пела – тем бледнее становилась. Под живым и дышащим юностью ликом проступали изможденные скулы и тёмные мешки под глазами. Её локоны потеряли свой блеск и безжизненно свисали, и хотя она продолжала улыбаться, её улыбка казалась потускневшей, а глаза сияли лихорадочным блеском. Синяки начали появляться на её открытой коже, и багровые пятна – проступать сквозь её серебристое платье. Когда песня достигла крещендо, она выглядела уже совсем плохо, и на её предплечьях появились ужасные красные порезы. В этот момент, Айрис осознала, что певица обернулась, чтобы посмотреть Леонарду прямо в глаза. Порезы на её руках едва кровоточили, но из ужасной раны, появившейся на её голове, кровь хлестала потоком. 

– … этот странный… и горький урожай. 

Айрис не смогла сдержаться от крика, когда, допев песню до конца, женщина упала, словно нити, удерживающие её в воздухе, внезапно оказались перерезаны. Она лежала на краю сцены, и её мертвые глаза продолжали смотреть на Леонарда, по щекам которого беззвучно катились слёзы.

– Это всё ненастоящее, Леонард, – снова попыталась убедить его Айрис, но даже она была потрясена тем, что увидела перед собой. – Пожалуйста, очнись!

Снарт продолжал играть, не способный оторвать взгляд от чудовищной сцены прямо перед ним. Тревожно и тоскливо вступили трубы, и тот же мужчина вновь оказался на сцене, его тело потеряло былую силу: появилось пивное брюшко, фигура начала расплываться – весь его облик теперь нёс на себе отпечаток возраста и одиночества. Мужчина посмотрел на лежащую у его ног женщину, усмехнулся и присел рядом с ней. Потом, положив её мертвую руку себе на плечо, поднял тело и закружил в ужасном смертельном танце. Айрис всегда нравилась "St. James Infirmary", но вид отвратительного мужчины, который гадко смеялся над телом мертвой женщины, убивал всю красоту песни. Айрис не была уверена, что сможет когда-нибудь вновь слушать эту песню без кипящего внутри гнева. Мужчина абсолютно безразлично взирал на смерть перед собой, намного более обеспокоенным он был относительно своего собственного благосостояния и положения. Айрис поднялась со скамьи и принялась ходить туда-сюда, захваченная смесью ужаса и жалости. 

Мужчина покинул сцену, как только закончилась песня. Он бросил женщину там же, где она лежала до этого. Айрис была даже рада, что больше не видит его, но вместе с тем почти боялась того, что будет дальше. Она поймала себя на мысли, что начала осознавать, что на самом деле увидела, и ледяные иглы пронзили её сердце.

– Я позировала для Ivory Soap*… Я приютила много бездомных собак и никогда не пробовала и капли…

Айрис уже было рассмеялась от абсурдности ситуации: на сцене незабываемый и требовательный монолог Эраты Кит декламировала маленькая девочка. И всё же, Леонард продолжал сидеть и смотреть на неё, так, словно его душу разрывало на части. Когда, наконец, вступил оркестр, и девочка начала петь, Айрис начала понимать почему. Девочка росла у них на глазах, и вот, через несколько тактов, она увидела знакомое ей лицо повзрослевшей Лизы Снарт. Айрис наблюдала, как невинный ребенок пел о своём желании быть злодейкой и вырос в женщину, наполненную злом. Лиза спустилась вниз, в толпу, пока пела, она кружилась и танцевала с разными людьми, на каждом из которых оставляла кровавые отпечатки. И не было никакой возможности понять: её ли это была кровь или их. Айрис встала за спиной у Леонарда и опустила ладонь ему на плечо, в надежде хоть как-то его поддержать и утешить. Она хотела сказать ему, что ничего из этого не было его ошибкой, что он не должен нести за это ответственность. Он – пианист, только аккомпанирующий певцу, что создает мелодию своим собственным голосом. Но она ничего не могла сделать – не тогда, когда он не видел ничего, кроме сцены.

Внезапно её озарила идея. После того, как Лиза закончила петь и до того, как началась новая пытка из прошлого Леонарда, Айрис встала к микрофону.

– Леонард!

Он продолжил смотреть на неё пустым взглядом, словно её там не было. Айрис в досаде сжала кулаки: у неё остался последний шанс, последняя надежда, и она ухватилась за неё, начав с первой попавшейся строчки в её голове.

– Над тобой ярко светят звёзды… – Айрис не была Эллой Фитцджеральд, но она могла неплохо спеть эту песню. 

Леонард моргнул, его пальцы нерешительно остановились над клавишами. 

– Ночной ветерок, кажется, шепчет: "Я люблю тебя"... – к её удивлению, оркестр начал ей аккомпанировать, словно она была частью программы. – Птицы поют в деревьях… Надеюсь, в твоих снах найдётся место для меня…

Впервые с того момента, как она увидела Снарта, выражение его лица изменилось. Медленно оно сменилось с отчаяния на удивление. Узнавание мелькнуло в его глазах, и он выглядел действительно впервые очнувшимся от этого безумия, окружавшего его.

– Айрис? – хрипло спросил он. 

Айрис захотелось рассмеяться от переполнившего её облегчения.

– Наконец-то! – воскликнула она. – Я уже начала думать, что никогда не смогу пробиться.

Но как только она начала говорить нормально, осознание пропало из его глаз, и маска боли вернулась на его лицо.

– Нет! Мы должны вытащить тебя отсюда! – прокричала она и набрала воздуха, чтобы снова запеть, но внезапно почувствовала, словно кто-то выкачал весь воздух из комнаты, и следующее, что она помнила: как открывает глаза в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.

*****

– Немного грубо, не так ли? – усмехнулся Джо. – То, что ему не нравится джаз, ещё не делает нелюбимую музыку синонимом ада.

– Нет, ты не понимаешь, – возразила Айрис. – Дело не в музыке, это… Все дело в представлении. Будто его подсознание создало собственную оперу из всех плохих событий, в которых, как он думает, он виноват, – она замолчала, переполненная всеми теми эмоциями, что оставила в ней _сцена._

– Но ты нашла его? – вклинился Мик.

– Да, – кивнула Айрис, подтверждая свои слова. – Это было нетрудно – он был на сцене.

– Что он сказал? – спросил Барри.

– Не так много. Я только достучалась до него, когда он выдернул меня обратно, – ответила Айрис, слегка укоризненно смотря на Константина. – Леонард как будто не видел и не слышал никого, кто не был частью шоу.

– Серьёзно? Сомневаюсь, что это было так плохо, – пробормотал Циско.

Айрис нахмурилась и продолжила:

– Вы не понимаете, – раздраженно и резко сказала она, потому что никто не выглядел действительно тронутым той странной картиной, что она описывала. – Я не шучу. Он застрял внутри своего самого страшного кошмара. Как будто он не может двигаться, не может даже отвернуться – всё, что он может – это сидеть там и смотреть, как все дорогие ему люди умирают, убивают и рвут друг друга на части самыми жуткими способами…

– Эй, всё хорошо, – мягко сказал Барри, нежно сжав её плечо. – Мы вытащим его оттуда, я обещаю.

– Чего я не понимаю, так это зачем? – спросила Сара. – Зачем ему создавать свой собственный ад?

– Кажется, он думает, что он уже там, – констатировал Джон. – Взорвавшись, он ожидал, что окажется на той стороне, так что его подсознание создало то наказание, которое он ждал.

– Это всё объясняет. Чёртова королева драмы, – прорычал Мик.

– Если это правда, то всё, что нужно – чтобы Айрис объяснила ему ситуацию, и бум! Он сам откроет дверь. Легкотня, – сказал Циско.

– Не так-то и просто, – возразила Айрис, скривившись. – Если я сделаю что-то вне рамок программы, он не отреагирует.

– Тогда, как ты достучалась до него в первый раз?

Айрис посмотрела на Барри, который, поймав её взгляд, улыбнулся:

– Я вышла на сцену и спела.

*****

Какая-то часть сознания Леонарда Снарта поняла, что Айрис настоящая, как только её красное атласное платье мелькнуло на танцполе. Та самая часть, что была уверена в абсурдности всего, чему он был свидетелем. Но эту часть бесконечно затмевала другая – та, с которой заживо сдирали кожу в каждой сцене, что была вытащена из его памяти. Боль, сожаление и вина захватили его, пока в нём не осталось ничего другого. Им управляли эмоции: любая рациональная мысль терялась, исчезала на их фоне. Возможно, если бы он мог сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом, то он смог бы сбежать. Но всё, что он знал – представления и страдания, что они приносили.

Присутствие Айрис было аномалией. Она не должна была быть здесь, рядом с ним, отчаянно пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Не было ничего, что Леонард желал бы так сильно, как это. Но невидимые кандалы, удерживающие его в нескончаемой петле пыток, не позволяли. Стало только хуже: он понял, что одно из лиц в зале не было безжизненным и пустым, но он даже не смог рассмотреть его.

И тогда она пробилась к нему. Она запела, завладела шоу и наполнила его уши новым голосом, прозвучавшим как будто сквозь вечность. На один, божественный миг, он мог думать.

А потом она исчезла, как будто её никогда и не было. И его снова затянул бесконечный круг боли и вины. Он уже сбился со счета – сколько раз представление повторялось, но каждое исполнение ранило, как в первый. Вонь горелой плоти всё ещё обжигала его нос и забивала его лёгкие каждый раз, когда Мик с восторгом сгорал заживо под звуки "Kiss of Fire". Слёзы всё так же катились по щекам Леонарда, когда он исполнял последний номер – кульминация, после которой всё начиналось снова. Но всё стало ещё хуже, после того прекрасного момента ясности.

Песня в конце была одной из маминых любимых композиций, как впрочем, и все остальные песни, что использовались для его истязания. С первыми нотами вступления Леонард, наконец, был способен покинуть скамью, но это была не свобода. Нет, его предстальские ноги всегда вели его к микрофону, чтобы начать петь: неважно как сильно он пытался держать рот закрытым.

– Бриллианты навсегда…

Его голос всегда был силён, вопреки его сорванному дыханию. И как раньше, его пистолет появился в руке, направленный на одного из танцующих. На первого человека, которого Снарт убил. Раздался выстрел – словно ещё один удар барабанов, ещё одна нота среди труб, ещё одна часть песни.

Пуля прошла между рёбер, но крови не было. Вместо этого в музыку влился звук падающих драгоценностей – бриллиантов, хлынувших из смертельной раны. Каждый раз это были они – бриллианты, появляющиеся когда он был вынужден снова и снова переживать смерть каждого, чью жизнь он отнял во имя собственного богатства.

– Я вижу каждую грань, ничего не скроется в их сердцах, чтобы сделать мне больно…

И тогда тела всех, кого он убил в своей жизни, падали на пол. Он спускался на танцпол и наставлял пистолет на оставшихся живых людей, чьи жизни он разрушил, куда как более искусными путями. Это был жестокий и пугающий танец. Пол блестел и переливался будто припорошенный снегом, а бриллианты всё продолжали падать. Леонард притягивал к себе каждого следующего перед тем, как прижать пистолет к сердцу и показать, как сильно они заблуждались, доверившись ему.

– Люди – простые смертные, не стоящие того, чтобы идти из-за них в могилу…

Барри всегда был последним. Снарт долго не мог признаться себе почему, но бесконечный цикл боли заставил его сдаться и перестать врать себе. В конце-концов, здесь не было никого, кто мог бы обернуть чувства Лена к спидстеру против него самого. Снарт точно не знал, когда именно Барри появился в его сердце, но он затолкал эти чувства поглубже, отказываясь признавать их. И вот теперь он был наказан за это.

– Потому что, когда любовь пройдёт, они продолжат сиять!..

Леонард желал, чтобы в этот раз он смог закрыть глаза. Он знал, что будет дальше. Он вновь заплакал, когда их с Барри танец закончился, и он приставил пистолет** к его груди.

– Сегодня мрачное воскресенье… Я провожу часы в бездействии… Я живу в окружении бессчетных, самых дорогих мне теней…

Удивленный внезапной и абсурдной сменой музыки, Леонард опускает пистолет, будто обжегшись, и отходит назад, тяжело дыша. Он резко оборачивается к сцене, где стоит она – Айрис Уэст в своём великолепном красном платье, похожая на настоящего ангела, чей мягкий голос привел его в чувства.

– Ты вернулась, – выдыхает Лен. Хрипло, с отчаянием в голосе, несмотря на то, как идеально он только что пел. 

Айрис с очевидным облегчением кивает и сосредоточивается на том, чтобы не перестать петь. У Снарта нет ни одной идеи, почему она оказалась здесь, но вот она – прямо перед ним, помогает ему единственным возможным способом. Он пытается не анализировать эмоции в её взгляде, когда она смотрит на него: по его мнению, это что-то похожее на жалость. 

– Как ты тут оказалась? – спрашивает он, почти уверенный, что даже если она мертва, как и он, она не должна была тут очутиться.

– Ангелы и не думают… Возвращать тебя… – поёт она, но проводит пальцами, подсказывая ему, чтобы он следил скорее за её действиями, чем за словами. – Рассердятся ли они, если я подумаю присоединиться к тебе?..

– Магия? – предполагает Леонард, и Айрис подтверждает это кивком. – Ты можешь вытащить меня?

Она колеблется, но потом отрицательно мотает головой. Леонард чувствует как вся надежда, что ещё была в нём, рассыпается прахом. Наверное, это отражается на его лице, потому что Айрис начинает паниковать и показывать что-то руками, постоянно указывая на него.

– Я… сам могу вытащить себя? – пытается перевести Лен. 

Она взволнованно кивает и продолжает свою странную игру в шарады. 

– Я контролирую... все это?

Он переводит взгляд на тела, лежащие среди бриллиантов. Он сделал это? Он провел себя сквозь всю эту боль, не позволяя самому себе отвернуться или игнорировать свои прошлые ошибки. Он создал свой собственный ад. Ему становится тошно. 

Леонард так сильно пытался вырваться, но всё это время боролся сам с собой, обреченный на проигрыш. Снарт глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь удержать взбунтовавшиеся чувства под контролем. Он оборачивается и осматривает зал: штабеля из тел и рассыпанные по полу бриллианты. Внезапно его охватывает гнев. Леонард концентрируется, позволяя гневу наполнить его. Понимания, что это его мир, результат его действий, становится достаточно, чтобы он смог заставить камни растаять, словно снег. Позади него Айрис продолжает петь – это излишне, сейчас, когда он уже пришел в себя. Но она продолжает, просто на всякий случай. Леонард позволяет всему растаять, пока в зале не остается ничего кроме него, Айрис и микрофона. Он поднимается к ней, позволяя появиться двери позади сцены. Надеясь, что одного желания создать выход будет достаточно. Айрис улыбается ему с гордостью. 

Леонард подходит к двери и уже протягивает было руку к ручке, но замирает в нерешительности.

– Это вернёт меня, не так ли? – неожиданно для себя спрашивает он, неохотно доверяя всему в этом мире, кроме неё. – В реальность? 

К жизни и живым, ко всем, кто ему дорог, но он не может заставить себя сказать это.

– Я спала… Я просто спала… – поёт Айрис, словно выделяя "спала". Она снимает микрофон со стойки и аккуратно сжимает плечо Леонарда. – Я просыпаюсь и нахожу тебя, спящим в глубине моего сердца…

Её прикосновение – более реально, чем всё, что происходило в этом месте. Оно приносит больше уверенности, чем Снарт готов спокойно признать. Он позволяет себе одну слабость: протягивает руку к её ладони у себя на плече и крепко сжимает её. Другой – он берётся за дверную ручку. 

– Я не хочу рисковать, чтобы узнать что случится с тобой, если ты останешься здесь без меня, – объясняет он, довольный тем, что нашел достаточно веское оправдание удержать то чувство уверенности, что она предложила. Она только улыбается и согласно кивает. Её песня тоже подходит к концу. Собравшись с мыслями, Леонард поворачивает ручку и толкает дверь. Из приоткрывшейся щели льётся свет.

– Это мрачное воскресенье…

Последняя строка эхом отражается в пустой комнате, и Айрис шагает сквозь дверь прямо на свет.

*****

Барри в нетерпении расхаживает по краю нарисованного Константином круга в центре лаборатории скорости. 

Предполагалось, что это он будет лежать ничком внутри, но вместо этого там оказалась Айрис, чья душа оказалась внутри карманного измерения, созданного Снартом. Это было трудно: знать, что он никак не может помочь, что он не сможет просто прибежать и спасти всех, если что-то пойдёт не так. А ещё Барри по глупости спросил Константина, что может пойти не так.

– … и всё то отвратительное, что, предположительно, могло проникнуть внутрь его измерения, – продолжает говорить Константин. – Если это случилось, то она вероятно…

– Да, спасибо большое, мы уже представили! – резко прерывает его Циско, смотрящий на Барри с беспокойством.

– Как долго ей нужно там пробыть? – спрашивает Барри, нервно покусывая большой палец. 

– В третий раз повторяю – столько, сколько необходимо, – раздраженно отвечает Джон. – Слушай, твоя девчонка приняла решение вернуться, и не важно как сильно ты беспокоишься или как часто ты будешь донимать меня – это не повлияет на результат. Так что сядь на свою костлявую задницу и посиди тихо – будь хорошим мальчиком. Она вернётся, когда вернётся.

Как по сигналу, линии круга начинают светиться ярким зелёным светом. Зелёные линии повисают в воздухе, над Айрис, формируя дверь. Нарисованная ручка поворачивается, и в воздухе возникает щель. По ту сторону Барри успевает краем глаза увидеть большую, богато украшенную комнату. До него долетают звуки старой музыки, что возвращают Барри в те воскресные утра с Джо, когда он был ребенком. Кто-то пересекает порог.

Леонард выглядит хорошо: в синем костюме в тонкую белую полоску, он словно сошел с экрана старого гангстерского кино. Он спотыкается, потерянно озираясь. Позади него закрывается и исчезает дверь. Снарт кажется, не замечает, в насколько большой комнате оказывается – вместо этого он с удивлением рассматривает свою правую руку. Леонард резко разворачивается, туда, где мгновение назад была дверь, но видит только воздух и облегченные лица его старой команды Легенд. 

И вот тогда он замечает лежащее ничком, безжизненное тело Айрис у своих ног. Он опускается перед ней на колени, его руки застывают в воздухе, словно он не знает, что с ними делать. Наконец, он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Барри. В нём Аллен видит так много неприкрытой тоски и боли, что это его оглушает.

– Прости, – хрипит Леонард. 

Его голос сипит, словно он плакал несколько дней подряд. Хотя, если то, что рассказала Айрис было правдой, он, должно быть, плакал несколько лет. – Я пытался забрать её с собой.

Барри кажется, что его сердце остановилось: его облегчение от того, что Снарт цел и невредим, затмевает страх потерять Айрис. Он падает на колени с другой стороны от неё, зеркально отражая позу Леонарда.

– Нет, Айрис! Пожалуйста, проснись! – кричит он отчаянно, сжимая её руку и притягивая Айрис к себе. – Вернись ко мне, пожалуйста. Ты же обещала!

– Константин, сделай что-нибудь! – умоляюще просит Уолли.

– О, – оживляется Джон. – Точно, мой косяк, – он быстро бормочет что-то и стирает носком своего ботинка часть секции круга.

Айрис захлебывается воздухом, её глаза открываются и она смотрит на Барри и Леонарда, сидящих вокруг неё. Краем глаза Барри успевает заметить улыбку и настоящее облегчение, промелькнувшее на лице Снарта, до того как его взгляд застывает и Леонард не оборачивается к забывчивому магу.

– Не мог закончить до того, как у всех случится сердечный приступ? – резко и зло спрашивает он.

– Впервые согласен со Снартом, – мрачно добавляет Джо.

– Мои извинения, – говорит Константин, поднимая руки над головой, словно сдаваясь.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Барри, помогая Айрис сесть.

– Да, в полном, – отвечает она и поворачивается к Снарту. – Как насчет тебя, Леонард? Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

– Чудненько, – саркастично отзывается Лен. 

Барри замечает, как его глаза внимательно осматривают Айрис, анализируя и запоминая каждую деталь. Словно Леонард перестраховывается и только после осмотра убеждается, что с ней всё в порядке. Попытка Лена сказать что-то прерывается Миком, который поднимает Снарта на ноги и заключает в поистине медвежье объятие.

– Мик? – доносится обеспокоенный голос Леонарда, приглушенный, но слышимый, несмотря на плечо Мика. – Ты что, обнимаешь меня?

– Это всё Модник виноват, – рычит Мик, всем своим видом показывая обратное: он всё ещё крепко держит Леонарда в объятиях. – Ты бросил меня одного с этими идиотами на два года. Он меня достал.

– Что? Два года? – удивленно спрашивает Леонард, отстранившись. – Я был там два года?

– Да, – подтверждает Барри, помогая Айрис подняться на ноги. – Многое случилось с тех пор, как ты пожертвовал собой. 

– Поэтому самопожертвование теперь наверху списка вещей, которые я никогда больше не буду делать, – в привычной для себя медленной манере говорит Леонард, содрогнувшись. – Полагаю, я пропустил свадьбу?

Барри не уверен, что он на самом деле должен был услышать в его тоне. Леонард выглядит почти задумчивым, как и произнес это, пока его взгляд перемещается между ним и Айрис. Но в нём есть что-то ещё, что-то похожее на сожаление и… смирение.

– Это была лучшая свадьба, – говорит Мик, ухмыляясь. – Мы убивали нацистов, и выпивка была бесплатная.

– Погоди, что? Нацисты?

– Это длинная история, которая подождет пока Кейтлин не проведёт все свои тесты, – вмешивается Сара.

– На самом деле, я бы хотела осмотреть их обоих. Просто, чтобы убедиться, что нет никаких затяжных побочных эффектов. 

– Отличная идея, – вздохнув, соглашается Айрис. – Пойдем, я успею рассказать тебе краткую версию, пока нас будут проверять.

– Как насчет того, чтобы начать с той части – про убийства нацистов на вашей свадьбе? – подсказывает ей Леонард, пока они выходят из лаборатории скорости и следуют за Кейтлин.

Он выглядит справляющимся с краткой версией событий, которые он пропустил. Снарт отлично держится, даже несмотря на то, что о них ему рассказывают сразу несколько человек. Но где-то в середине проверки Леонард начинает заваливаться, словно опустошенный. Он отключается примерно в то же время, когда Константин бормочет что-то об “отложенной магической оплате”, Кейтлин говорит о “накопленной клеточной усталости” и все соглашаются с тем, что ему необходим отдых. Айрис решает, что они отвезут его домой.

Её аргумент был здравым, Леонарду действительно нужна настоящая кровать, а квартира Уэст-Алленов со свободной гостевой комнатой была самой близкой к С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Но пока Барри смотрит на неё, пересказывающую остальным, что произошло в измерении, он видит, что в ней что-то изменилось. То, что она увидела там, явно испугало её, и теперь она стоит рядом с Леонардом, будто боится, что он может вернуться туда в любой момент времени. Даже после того, как он переносит их в квартиру, она продолжает находиться рядом. Это напоминает Барри тот миг, когда Лен только вышел из межпространственной двери и выглядел таким сломленным от одной только мысли, что Айрис осталась там.

Это заставляет Барри задуматься. Он пытается понять, что чувствовал, когда узнал, что Леонард может быть жив. Когда Айрис вернулась обратно, рассказав о повторяющихся по кругу пытках. Он смотрит за тем, как она лишний раз поправляет одеяло, которым укрыт Леонард, и чувствует как что-то в его груди успокаивается, будто все тревоги и заботы, накопившиеся за этот длинный день, наконец-то разрешились. Наблюдая за Айрис, присевшей на край кровати и смотрящей на спящее лицо Снарта с мягкой заботой, он осознаёт, что это было за чувство. Правильность. Леонард вернулся в их жизни, в их дом, связанный с ними больше, чем когда-либо, и всё это чертовски правильно.

*****

Когда Леонард открывает глаза, то едва не плачет. Всё, что его окружает – солнечный свет, льющийся из большого окна, и шебет птиц за ним. Никакой музыки, никаких танцующих, никакого бесконечного вертепа его ошибок. Реальность свободы оглушает, и часть его боится, что всё это – уловка, новая, ещё более изощренная, пытка.

Внимание Снарта привлекает какой-то звук и он садится в кровати, понимая, что он не один. С другой стороны, свернувшись калачиком, спит Айрис, укрытая ещё одним одеялом. Она в той же одежде, что и вчера. Леонард сопротивляется порыву протянуть руку и коснуться её, просто чтобы убедиться в том, что она настоящая. Она – самое большое доказательство, что все случившееся вчера было правдой, что он наконец-то свободен. Там, где все другие – пустые карикатуры – были в мире его ночных кошмаров теми, кто значительно повлиял на его жизнь, Айрис была лишь второстепенной фигурой. Его влияние же на её жизнь было позитивным, особенно в свете того, как охотно Лен включился в квест по спасению её жизни по просьбе Барри. У неё не было причин использовать то, что она видела там, против него.

– Она волновалась.

Леонард реагирует на голос Барри, поворачивает голову и видит спидстера, застывшего в дверном проеме и смотрящего на них с нежной улыбкой.

– Она подумала, что ты можешь решить, что вернулся обратно, если проснёшься один, – продолжил объяснять Барри. Взгляд Лена возвращается к загадочной женщине, спящей рядом.

– Очень тактично со стороны твоей жены, – говорит он, не зная, как ещё ответить: он не привык к такому уровню заботы. 

Барри широко улыбается, глядя на Айрис. Это нелепое проявление радости преображает его: он выглядит таким молодым и красивым. 

– Да, она такая, – теперь он улыбается Леонарду и, Снарт ненавидит тепло и тоску, которые эта улыбка вызывает в нём. – Она даже охотно спела для тебя: ты должен чувствовать себя польщенным.

– Она не любит петь?

– Любит, но не перед перед другими. Ей не нравится её голос.

– Почему? У неё очаровательный голос.

– Ты бы попробовал вырасти с Барри и папой и не стесняться своего пения, – бормочет Айрис, садясь и потягиваясь. Она смотрит на Леонарда, проснувшегося и настороженного, и улыбается ему так же тепло и спокойно, как и её муж. – Добро пожаловать обратно, в мир живых.

– Счастлив вернуться, – бойко отвечает Снарт, игнорируя разрастающуюся в его груди тоску. Он не упускает то, как она осматривает его, пытаясь найти любые признаки вреда или неудобства.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты, вроде как, отключился вчера. Ты должно быть измотан.

– Ничего, что не исправят здоровый ночной сон и хорошая еда, – заверяет её Леонард, потому что несмотря на то, что в нём проснулся адский голод, он чувствует себя сейчас лучше, чем тогда, когда впервые оказался на борту Волнолёта.

– Отлично, потому что тебя ждут вафли и бекон, когда ты будешь готов, – ставит его в известность Барри, ухмыляясь от озадаченного выражения, которое тут же появляется на лице Леонарда.

Айрис, кажется, не находит ничего странного в том, что Барри готовит ему завтрак. 

– Барри готовит лучшие вафли, – она откидывает одеяло и встаёт. – Пойдём, пока они ещё не остыли.

Машинально Лен идёт за ними на кухню, встревоженный и ожидающий подвоха. Но на кухне витает только крепкий запах бекона и кофе, да из пары колонок, тихо доносится музыка. Он едва не вздрагивает, услышав её, но это мягкая и светлая мелодия: голос веселой молодой женщины рассказывает о столкновениях старых и новых влюбленностей. Никаких труб – только перкуссия, чередующаяся с басами, и немного гитар. Мелодия была диаметрально иной, чем те, что окружали его всё то время, – так что сейчас она буквально ласкала его слух.

Он садится за барную стойку и начинает есть вместе с Айрис, Барри мечется по кухне и продолжает готовить еду. Всё вокруг так по-домашнему спокойно и легко, что Леонард медленно позволяет себе расслабиться. Он позволяет себе насладиться этим тихим моментом, этому хорошему воспоминанию для них обоих, до того, как статус кво неизбежно заявит о себе.

Сидя здесь и слушая тихую болтовню Айрис и Барри, будучи одетым в футболку и пижамные штаны, которые он был уверен, принадлежали спидстеру, Леонард даже может обмануть себя и притвориться, что для него здесь действительно есть место. Они предоставили ему гавань, где он мог бы собрать себя после того, что можно назвать Божьим судом, и он был им за это благодарен. Снарт решил попробовать сохранить это до тех пор, пока они не придут в себя и не выставят его прочь, в его одинокий холод.

Представьте себе его удивление, когда этого не произошло. По их настойчивому требованию он оставался с ним до тех пор, пока все не убедились в том, что он вернулся. А после, они продолжили возвращаться за ним, даря ему тепло их дома, ставшего для Леонарда спасительной гаванью. Когда он осознал, что происходит, что эти двое делали, было уже слишком поздно. В глубине души Леонард представлял, что его заточение было искуплением, и что любовь этих двоих стала его наградой.

 

Примечание переводчика  
* Ivory Soap – бренд средств для гигиены, популярный в начале XX века. В 1898 году слоганом бренда стал: «Вам нужно только одно мыло — Ivory! Чистое, высокого качества, недорогое».

** Он вновь заплакал, когда их с Барри танец закончился, и он приставил пистолет к его груди  
В оригинале в этом месте автор пишет "cold gun", хотя до этого в руках у Леонарда просто "gun". Я не стала вкладывать в руки Леонарда криопушку – согласитесь, нежно и интимно пристрелить кого-то из этой махины представляется трудной задачей, даже для Капитана Холода.  



End file.
